18/70
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 70-قَالَ فَإِنِ اتَّبَعْتَنِي فَلَا تَسْأَلْنِي عَن شَيْءٍ حَتَّى أُحْدِثَ لَكَ مِنْهُ ذِكْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 70-Kâle fe initteba’tenî fe lâ tes’elnî an şey’in hattâ uhdise leke minhu zikrâ(zikren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. fe : o taktirde * 3. in itteba'te-nî : eğer bana tâbî olursan * 4. fe lâ tes'el-nî : bana soru sorma * 5. an şey'in : bir şeyden * 6. hattâ : oluncaya kadar, olmadıkça * 7. uhdise (hadese) : ben bahsederim : (bahsetti, anlattı) * 8. leke : sana * 9. min-hu : ondan * 10. zikren : zikir, öğüt, kıssa, haber Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 70-O, bana uyarsan dedi, sana ona âit bir söz söyleyinceye dek hiçbir şey sorma bana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 70-Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." Ahmet Varol Meali * 70-Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyarsan ben ondan sana söz edinceye kadar bana bir şey hakkında soru sorma." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 70-(69-70) O da: 'O halde, bana uyacaksan, ben sana anlatmadıkça herhangi bir şey hakkında bana soru sormayacaksın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 70-O da şöyle dedi: “O hâlde, eğer bana tabi olacaksan, ben sana söylemedikçe hiçbir şey hakkında bana soru sormayacaksın.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 70-(O kul:) Eğer bana tâbi olursan, sana o konuda bilgi verinceye kadar hiçbir şey hakkında bana soru sorma! dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 70-Dedi: 'Bana uyacaksan, ben sana anlatmadıkça bana hiç bir şey hakkında soru sorma.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 70-O: «O halde eğer bana uyacaksan, bana hiçbir şey hakkında soru sorma, ta ki ben sana ondan söz açıncaya kadar.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 70-O halde dedi: eğer bana tabi olacaksan bana hiç bir şeyden suâl etme tâ ben sana ondan bir söz açıncıya kadar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 70-(70-71) Dedi ki: «Eğer bana tabî olacak isen artık bana hiçbir şeyden sual etme, ondan sana ben haber verinceye değin.» Bunun üzerine gidiverdiler. Vaktâ ki bir gemiye bindiler, o, gemiyi yaraladı. Dedi ki: «Onu yaraladın mı ki, ahalisini garkediveresin? Doğrusu pek münker bir şey yaptın.» Muhammed Esed * 70-(Bilge kişi:) "Pekala" dedi, "O halde, eğer benim peşimden geleceksen, (yapacağım) şeyler hakkında, bu hususta ben sana bir açıklamada bulununcaya kadar bana hiçbir şey sormayacaksın." Suat Yıldırım * 70-"O halde" dedi, "bana tâbi olduğuna göre, hangi konuda olursa olsun, ben onun hakkında sana söz açmadıkça, asla bana soru sormayacaksın!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 70-(O kul): "O halde, dedi, eğer bana tabi olursan ben sana anlatıncaya kadar (yaptığım) hiçbir şey hakkında bana soru sorma." Şaban Piriş Meali * 70-Eğer bana uyacaksan, ben sana anlatmadıkça hiç bir şey sormayacaksın, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 70-O dedi ki: 'Eğer bana uyacaksan, o konuda ben bir söz söyleyinceye kadar bana hiçbir şey hakkında soru sormayacaksın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 70-Dedi: "Bak, eğer bana uyarsan, ben sana kendisinden bahis açıncaya değin hiçbir şey hakkında bana soru sorma!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 70- The other said: "If then thou wouldst follow me, ask me no questions about anything until I myself speak to thee concerning it." M. Pickthall (English) * 70- He said: Well, if thou go with me, ask me not concerning aught till I myself mention of it unto thee. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 70- Musa dedi ki: "İnşallah beni sabırlı bulacaksın, sana hiçbir işte karşı çıkmayacağım." dedi. Allah dilemezse başka. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *70. kişi: "Pekala" dedi, "O halde, eğer benim peşimden geleceksen, yapacağım şeyler hakkında, bu hususta ben sana bir açıklamada bulununcaya kadar bana hiçbir şey sormayacaksın." Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *70. Dedi ki: Eğer bana tâbi olacak isen artık bana hiçbir şeyden sual etme, ondan sana ben haber verinceye değin. 70. Bunun üzerine o zat da (dedi ki:) Sen serbestsin (eğer bana tâbi olacak isen artık bana hiçbir şeyden) söyleyeceğim veya işleyeceğim herhangi bir sözden, bir işten (sual etme) değil itiraz etmek, onun sebebini, hikmetini bile benden sorma. (Ondan) o söylediğim veya işlediğim şeyden (sana ben haber verinceye değin.) sen sabret, açıklama isteğinde vesairede bulunma, o şeyin zabirine bakma. Çünkü ben haddizatında caiz, uygun olmayan bir şeyi yapmam. Bu tarzdaki bir konuşma, öğretmen ve öğrenci olanlara en güzel bir terbiye örneği teşkil etmektedir.